Father and Son Oneshots
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: 26 oneshots about Jack and Troy
1. Request

I don't own HSM

* * *

><p>It was summer time and Troy was worried. School was starting again soon and that meant basketball practice. His father was the coach. That wouldn't have been a problem. The problem was that Chad was on the basketball team. Chad's older sister had recently killed herself. Troy knew his father wasn't an insensitive man but sometimes he did not think. He was thoughtless and Troy knew what would happen if things got out of hand.<p>

"Dad," Troy asked, "Can I talk with you for a sec?"

"Sure kiddo," Jack said, "What's on your mind?"

"Well it's about Chad," Troy began, "You know obviously about his sister."

Jack nodded. He did know about Annie.

"It's horrible," Jack said sighing.

He had lost his own Annie (his first born child) to cancer the summer before so he knew exactly how Chad's family must have been feeling"

"Here's the thing," Troy said, "Chad is going through a really rough time right now and he's not going to be himself for awhile. I need to ask you a favor. PLEASE whatever you do **don't **use the word suicide in practice. That would be too hard for him to handle dad. It would really bring up thoughts of his sister"

"I know that Troy," Jack said, "I'm not an idiot and of course I'm not going to use that tactic."

Troy sighed in relief.

"One more thing," Troy said, "I know sometimes you feel it's important to get tough. Don't do that with Chad. If you have to... let me be the fall guy. I just don't think he can handle it right now"

Jack sighed deeply. He hated being tough and RARELY was. He had grown up in an age where it was natural. There was no question about that but as he had gotten older he saw that it worked when need be. There were better solutions but he never could really accept the fact that hurtful behavior wasn't a viable option.

"Did I ever tell you," Jack said, "I am so proud of you"

"You are?"

"Every day of your life. You have compassion for everyone in your life. You love so deeply and so strongly. Sometimes I forgot how advanced you are. I promise," Jade said, "Chad will not struggle any more then he has and neither will you"


	2. Bad News

"Fine," he said not in the mood for an argument, "What's up"

"I'm afraid I have some news you're not going to want to hear. It's about Gabriella"

Tears filled Jack's eyes.

"What about her," Troy asked.

"Her mom called not 5 minutes ago. Honey Gabriella was in a car accident today. She was hit head on and died instantly."

Troy's world stopped. Gabriella was dead.

"S-she how could that happen?"

Jack knew there was no words that would comfort his son. He had just lost his girlfriend. He knew Troy loved Gabriella. It wasn't fair that this happened. There was no way to pretend it was but he did what any father would. He went over and hugged his son.

"It's going to be okay," Jack said, "Eventually the hurt will fade"


	3. Too Much Pressure

"Com'on Troy," Jack said, "It's not that bad!"

Troy was mad that he had to do chores on Saturday. He wanted to spend time with Gabriella and instead he had to do chores.

"Dad I had plans with Gabby," Troy whined.

"First of all we don't whine. We **speak** in a proper tone of voice which is not whining. Secondly I understand you had plans with Gabriella but you were goofing around with Chad yesterday when I was trying to talk"

"Whatever," Troy said, "I think I'm entitled to be mad"

"Y- look I told you I was going to toughen up this year"

"Right because of me," Troy said, "That's stupid"

"I can't play favorites," Jack argued

"I don't expect you to," Troy said, "But I do hope you- never mind you won't understand"

"Understand what," Jack asked calmly.

"I'M NOT PERFECT DAD," Troy said, "YOU EXPECT ME TO BE PERFECT AND WELL I'M NOT. I'M FAR FROM IT AND THOSE EXPECATIONS PUT A LOT OF PRESSURE ON ME"

"Okay," Jack said, "How about a compromise. If you can get the chores done by Friday you can stick with your plans with Gabby and if you can get the fence painted I'll give you tickets to the basketball game. It's our team vs. the knicks"

"You have a deal," Troy grinned


End file.
